Adventures of College Life (Kevedd and Rev Kevedd)
by ProphetessofLove
Summary: This is a romantic-reality-lifestyle story with a touch of horror. If you want a story that has a multitude of different things and activities going on in it, you'll probably find this a story that arises interest within the reader (yourself). There are plenty of characters, there are killers, drug dealers, a bunch of alternative-type people and a plethor of different lives going.
1. Chapter 1

Maturity

Prologue

.

It was a cold day in early October when Nazz Vanbartonshmeer saw what changed her Life. It was a figureless almost manifested vision that was as clear as day. A new road had come into view, a path she as well as many had never seen before, and that many never would. One that the lot would never dare to set foot on, a path noticeable in insight that hardly any ever even came across.

She had not the faintest hint in any way of how fortunate she was to be garnished with the enlightenment she'd mosied into. Still, she stood staring straight ahead at the scene right before her eyes. In a way, she parted her eyes from the two boys with genuine smiles and sparkling eyes and looking further ahead into the large trail she'd accidentally found due to random wandering.

Through pondering where this would take her, she came to the conclusion that it would hurt. She knew that she would struggle and that she would see her immaturity, but she understood that she must refine herself where her single-mother could not.

.

A/N:

This will be a romantic-drama with a touch of horror in later chapters. There will be many characters mentioned throughout this story. After I make a Kevin-explanation chapter we can all move forward into the story! Yes, there will be several students being murdered in this story. This is in the midst of revision. A fun story.


	2. The Break-Up

Maturity

Chapter 2

In an all dark room, a light flashed on. The sound of quiet, muffled sobs reached the girl's ears. She freed the key from the doorknob, the keys jingled as she maneuvered her arm through the air and entered through the doorway.

The girl who had her spice brown hair pulled into a side-braid walked further into the room and slowed to a halt. Her head turned and she caught sight of disheveled light blonde hair covering the back of her roommate. Seeing that she was face-down in a pillow, she felt slightly concerned and walked over to her bed which was parallel from her roommates. After she'd made her way to it, she plopped onto the quilted mattress and placed her thick-rimmed glasses on the end table beside her bed.

"Are you okay," she asked, sympathetically.

The sliding of skin across fabric could be heard as the blonde girl slid her chin across her silk pillowcase. She didn't turn to face her roommate, only stared at the wall and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm fine," she lied, her voice raspy from crying.

The brunette squinted her eyes. It was easy to see that the girl was lying. She wouldn't push her, though.

"Okay, then. I'll be going to bed."

She extended her arm and pulled open the small drawer beside her bed. Fishing around inside the drawer without looking her fingers brushed across several items before landing on the sleek white remote. Lazily gripping the remote she simultaneously leaned back on her bed as she hit the button and turned out the light.

Nazz heard her sliding the blankets over her body and turning in bed before a hearing friendly statement from right.

"Goodnight."

Nazz didn't respond. Instead, she chose to think over the worth of her and her boyfriend's current relationship. Thinking back, Kevin had never showed much interest in her. On the contrary, she'd proved much more interest in him over the years and unfortunately for Nazz he fitted the term a certain friend from back home had often called him with a tone of disdain: casanova.

As she looked deeper into her memories, she started to realize more and more why she'd been feeling as though their relationship was lacking something. Because it was. Often he ignored her, never seemed to want to spend much time with her and had never been very romantic towards her at all. In fact, it'd been her who'd usually made the first moves. His kisses weren't passionate and the majority of what their relationship consisted of he was never into.

Nazz's roommate could be heard snoring loudly in her sleep, she let herself cry harder. Her tears began seeping from her blue eyes, rushing down her reddened cheeks as she continued to recollect.

She remembered how he often blew her off for his friends, Edd, and occasionally parties. Nazz sighed deeply to herself and shimmer under her covers and tipped over onto her back. She brought her hands up to her face and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair in frustration.

'We were better off as friends,' she sighed again and sniffled as she tried to drown out the bothersome sounds of the snoring girl across from her, 'Hmn, he even blows off his friends for Double D sometimes.'

She pulled the drawer to her left open and grabbed her secret bottle of greygoose vodka. Taking a long swig she thought of Double D, the hospitable genius she'd never really taken the time to know. Her eyebrows knitted together harshly while she experienced the sharp and biting liquid. Swallowing, she screwed the cap back on and put it back away in the drawer before closing it.

Nazz reasoned that the bottle she'd just bought was only half full and laughed at herself, a touch of resentment mixed into her tone. No doubt she'd be feeling that in the morning when her nosy roommate's racket of an alarm woke her three hours too early as it always did.

She groaned at the thought.

Nazz went back to thinking of the original reason she'd began questioning herself whether or not she should end it with the jock. Should she? All for Edd?

Earlier that day, she noticed something that had appalled her, shortly after she realized that what was so surprisingly strange to her had been happening for quite some time. Just never escalating, she guessed. Kevin and Edd were left alone by Nazz who'd held a finger up and sauntered off to pay full attention to a phone call from her mother.

As she'd turned around, the last thing she'd seen was the two talking, continuing the conversation Nazz had previously started. In the background she'd heard the raven haired Ed giggling, probably to something the redhead had said. When she'd turned back around, she stopped and stared.

Navy blue was captivated by mossy green that were lost in the large darker eyes of the shorter male.

Nazz's mouth had dropped. Neither of them had noticed her. They'd just stood there, neither uttering a word, both simply content with the sights before their eyes. A sheepish smile was on Double D's face and Kevin had a still hand on the back of his neck. One thought had occurred to her, they must be in love.

The rest of the day afterward had consisted Kevin being distant as usual and then leaving during a movie he'd talked his way out of. It was believable to her that he'd gone over to Edd's place. Maybe another party. He had seemed more down than ever that day. So down that she let him go without another word. She had felt very sorry for him.

Usually the two argued whenever he'd make an attempt to get out of spending time together or if he appeared to not be into something her mind would go straight to the comprehension that he was cheating. Mentioning a question on the subject that included her assumption of him cheating only led to loud arguments that he'd eventually storm away from.

Musing to herself that it actually might be a good thing to let go, though she truly loved him, she really didn't want a difficult marriage that offered her nothing. She reached out for the vodka as she thought it over some more. No, Nazz really didn't want a complex marriage. Her and Kevin already had a complicated enough relationship and he'd already made it known to her that he cared for his bike more than her.

She felt a strong sense of disdain towards him manifest in her mind. Downing a swig of the warming liquid one of her crushes had gotten for her, she wondered if she could really dump Kevin for the sake of Double D. But, alas, she had to do it in order for her to start the right path of enlightenment.

She'd already figured out that the way they were smiling at one another earlier was the same uncontrollable smiles they'd worn for years since they'd begun hanging out. Smiles that went unnoticed. Almost as if the two were at home.

She was doing this for Double D's happiness. She knew why, too.

Nazz swallowed, grabbed her phone, and started to text, ignoring the piercing bright light from the device.

11:47 p.m.

*·Hey Kev, I know we haven't been doing very well lately and that we've been put on edge recently. So, I've decided it's best for us to end it here. Its better this way.·*

More tears leaked from her eyes, as they dripped from her jaw she pressed send and wiped her eyes.

"Goodbye, Kevin," she said aloud.


	3. Kevin's Reaction

Kevin's Reaction

Nathan Goldberg's gold sports car pulled up and parked outside of the sidewalk, Kevin could see it from his window.

Seated on the side of his bed he stared down at the text message his now ex-girlfriend, Nazz, sent him. He frowned slightly while the party music continued to rock the fraternity house. Kevin wasn't sad, he doubted he actually could be. Kevin and Nazz had their differences and though he kept himself with her he knew that the two weren't going to work out. For a solid period of time he had been doubting that they would for much longer.

He clicked the button on his phone and let it power off. Wondering where his charger was this time he slid open the drawer not even a foot from where he was positioned on the bed. After checking under a few papers and other requium items he gave up and sighed. He was in luck however because as if on cue Eric Oaks stepped out of the bathroom and stood curiously at his open door.

"Hey, Kev. Didn't know that you were still up," Eric stated.

"Yeah, I thought I should go on ahead and head to bed. I'm kinda tired of barely making D's because I fall asleep all the time," Kevin responded and grew a smile across his face.

Eric took a moment to look his teammate over as he extended his arm towards his friend, holding out the charger to make a proper return. Kevin's eyes seemed down as though something was upsetting him.

"You alright, Kev," he looked him over more, "You comin' down from something?"

Kevin laughed internally, he'd had a few drinks before he had felt his phone vibrate when he was down stairs, but no drugs. Not this time.

"Nah, man. I got a text from Nazz.." Eric nodded, encouraging him to continue, though he didn't feel like it, "and I came up here to read it...," Kevin looked down, feeling his guilt from before grow stronger, "She dumped me man."

Eric decided to fully enter the room and shut the door behind him, making it dark besides the small bulb-light on his bedside table. He stuck a hand to his pocket to make sure he hadn't left his cigarettes some place else. Eric knew it was time for a talk, he was a great listener and secret keeper. Truthfully, its not like he had anyone else. Between the other guys occupying the two story frat being mostly a supply of testosterone and Nat making a joke out of almost everything, he knew Kevin barely had anyone to talk to when he needed it.

The green-eyed African-American slid out the teal-striped box and pulled out two cigarettes prior to handing the redhead one.

Kevin grabbed the cigarette and thanked him with a forced smile as Eric pulled out a lighter from his baggy and worn jean pocket and lit his newport. He passed the pink lighter to Kevin as he sat down next to the redhead.

"S'rry, mn," he spoke, the cigarette between his lips hindering a few of his words, "I felt pretty damn awkward standing there while you sat.. Had me feelin' so much taller."

Kevin sat an ashtray in Eric's lap and laughed at what he said.

"I'm here to talk if you need me, these other guys don't have any real feelings anyway," he tapped on his cigarette butt, ashing it into the ashtray while Kevin lit his cigarette and sucked in a breath of spearamint smoke and then exhaled.

"Well, when I was downstairs, just chillin'_listening to Andre kicking Colt's ass in a rap battle_,"

Eric interrupted with, "He find a new way to call him ugly," he asked with a an amused tone.

"Aah.. Yep," Kevin confirmed Eric's assumption and Eric nodded in response and waved his hand for him to continue while he sucked on his cigarette, "Anyway, I kinda knew it was her who was texting me and I started feeling guilty because I ignore her so much and.. Well, how I always treat her."

"Yeah."

"I came up here to read what she sent, I was thinking on leaving the party for once while I was walking up here, felt kinda bad, y'know.. But I saw that I didn't need to 'cause she sent one text an' it was her dumping me."

"Well, uh.. You wanna talk about this whole thing?"

Kevin closed his eyes, feeling the ball of anxiety that he had inside and sighed, "I can, man, but I don't know how you're gonna take it."

Eric put out his cigarette out in the glass ashtray before swallowing, "I'm not gonna judge you.. 'Less you hit a woman or somethin'... If you did, then I'm kicking your ass."

Kevin allowed his head to droop forward towards his lap and he put a hand to partially cover his face. He felt awful and his buzz was diminishing.

"I've been avoiding her for almost a year..," Kevin started, Eric nodded in understanding, "and I've been going out with her since we were kids."

"She told me," Eric's voice was barely above a whisper as he recalled the times he'd been there to comfort Nazz.

Kevin looked at him as though the information he'd just heard was just about the strangest thing he'd ever heard.

"She tells me alot. She needed someone there for her.. She needed a friend and she came to me crying one night... Been talking to her ever since." Eric figured that now was as appropriate as any to tell Kevin that he'd been helping Nazz at times when Kevin didn't show which just hit her right in her heart over and over again.

Kevin finally finished his cigarette and he put it down in the ashtray and placed the ashtray on his end table before working up some nerve.

"Thanks, man. For taking care of her," Kevin stated sincerely before he let out a troubled sigh, "When we were kids.. All the guys liked her. She was pretty, really cool and had something about her that everyone enjoyed," he paused, it was hard to say, but he decided to let out one of his deepest secrets to Eric. He knew the guy well enough to know he wouldn't tell anyone, "I chose to have feelings for her.. Thought it'd make me look cool."

Eric nodded and decided to poke him right where he knew Kevin was hiding, "Y'know, I've never done that before, man," Eric hinted suggestively and when he looked the daywalker right in the eyes, it was the icing on the cake for what he served took Kevin back. That was easy to see from the reaction in his moss-green eyes.

"Y-y-yeah," he responded, distraught.

"Yeah, tell me about that," his voice laced with suggestion, "I mean, I myself? I can't relate."

"Well, I was trying to. seem. ..cool? I saw that all the guys liked her and I thought that if I did, too, and got her, I'd be really cool," Kevin looked at Eric like he was checking to see if he was okay.

When Eric didn't respond he breathed in the weighted ball seated in his lungs, "You know the Eds?" he asked, finally making his final decision.

"Yeah, I know the Eds. That short, loud mouthed one comes over here to gripe at us almost every time we throw a party, you always see that radiant one in the library or around the school clubs or something.. Heh. Eddy's a pretty alright dealer, though," Eric replied, then looked Kevin in the eyes as if daring him to spill the reason he brought up the information in the first place, "Why?"

"Well, I used to beat on them.. All of them. But, then one day, the block that I had up because they were dorks and were not ever going to be considered good enough to hang out with me fell.. And I really looked at one of them. That's when I found out why I wasn't into Nazz."

There it was. It was out. He had finally did it. Kevin told his secret, one he hadn't even told to either of his two best friends, to someone. Not even Eddward Vincent himself knew. He felt his while body tense as he anticipated what Eric was going to do.

"Yeah," Eric asked plainly.

"Yeah, I looked at him and he stopped me, like, completely. And it was like every move he made slowed down, but it was all completely clear. I-I couldn't take my eyes off of him," Kevin said, then continued, "I remember, e-ever since I started hanging out with him some of my memories have become clear as day, I was in the middle of a conversation with him. He had already made me smile a few times before I," and Kevin had made Edd giggle, "got around to bringing up the reason I had walked over to where he was at in the first place."

Kevin remembered that day, his hand had ended up on the back of his neck, himself rubbing it for a little extra comforting.

"So, you're gay," Eric questioned boldly.

"Ye-yeah," Kevin answered with a smile as he thought more of the past, then, suddenly, his smile dropped, "I never much liked Nazz like that. She's more like a sister to me."

Eric laughed, "I was gonna say, you must be if you don't like her."

"Yeah. Yeah, you know, I'm kinda relieved she dumped me. I mean, could you imagine the two of us making it? I always couldn't help but think that if we ever got married I'd be going out, getting drunk and she'd be at home crying.. At least now she has a chance to move on."

"And grow. She tells me she's been wanting to grow as a person.. Be a better person."

Kevin and Eric talked between a half-pack of cigarettes for another thirty minutes before Eric gave him a pack of newports and stood to leave.

Before he left Kevin alone in his room that night he said, "Glad you finally decided to be you, man, goodnight. Oh, and remember not to worry so much about what people think because those people, just like people who're not your friends won't be around unless something is in it for them."


	4. Ch 4: Like A Married Couple

Ch. 4

Double D and Eddy's morning

6:47 a.m. Monday morning.

Eddy Skipper McGee trudged from his bedroom to the kitchen. He was clad in only a loose white wife-beater and blue striped boxer briefs camouflaged his cut exterior. His smoky-grey eyes were half-lidded and he was, as they always were in the early morning, half-asleep. The fridge light met his eyes and he removed a red-label carton of milk. A displeasing smell emitted from the open carton and wafted around Eddy's nose. He shook the carton and groaned while he heard the running water in the background shut off.

Shortly after, a damp Double D padded into the kitchen and greeted Eddy with a melodious tune. He was in the process of removing a clean white plate from one of the well-organised cabinets.

"Good morning, Eddy!"

"Yeah, hey, sockhead," Eddy greeted in response before closing the door to the refrigerator and beginning his way to the trashcan, "Hey, you need to pick up some more milk. Ed somehow clobbered it," the facial-coated brunette's tone was a mix of aggravation and a dry rasp.

Eddy stuck his thumb in the air, pointing in the direction of where Ed was passed out on the couch, snoring loudly and himself and his surroundings littered with food items. Double D's shining navy eyes followed his shorter friend's thumb to see the lump on his back on couch. The mess laying all around him made Double D frown and so did the moving picture on their modified television. The raven-haired intellectual turned back to Eddy.

"He does know he's wasting mother and father's money, doesn't he?"

"I'm pretty sure he has no idea what he's doing, sockhead," Eddy exclaimed loudly, irked by the meer mentioning of the tallest Ed. Between the all-night party of Nathan Goldberg's and the blaring of the t.v. thanks to Ed last night he was having trouble holding back his rage what with so little energy.

"There is absolutely no reason to take your problems out on me, Eddy. I was simply trying to make casual conversation," Double D sassed, "By the way, why are you so on edge this morning?"

"Shovelchin!"

"Kevin," he inquired in disbelief with a questioning tone, "How he could possibly have any part in keeping you up at night is a mystery to me. Please, if you would, enlighten me as to how_."

"Him and Nathan Goldberg through a party last night and the cops didn't come by to break it up so it lasted until three in the goddamn morning!?"

The taller male slowly began the short journey from the tiled kitchen to the brown carpeted living room. His anxiety was being fueled not only by his thoughts of the mess he was going to have to clean up, but also the fact that he might end up being late to his first class of the day. He stopped walking when he reached the couch and crouched down with the intention of picking up an open box of recently bought fortune cookies.

There were crumbs all around the couch and Edd bit his bottom lip in irritation, "Oh dear," he whined, "Just look at this mess! I'll have to vacuume, clean up each individual piece of trash he left from his binge, properly shampoo the carpet, and surely there will be an absolute multitude of dirty dishe_."

"Double D, forget about it," Eddy spoke in the midst of his complaintant mumbling, "I'll take care of it all before I head out to deliver.. You just go ahead to class. Get there early, that's something you like to do anyway."

Double D couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, nor the light of happiness that shone from the tops of his dark navy irises. He picked up the box with glee and swiftly glided over to the trashcan that was occupying the kitchen floor by the drawerless counter.

"Thank you, Eddy," he called out as he passed by the shortest Ed.

"No problem, sockhead," Eddy uttered, a yawn sweeping out from his throat in the process, "Listen, I need to borrow your car, I'll get it back to ya in one piece."

Double D faced him and looked him in the eyes, "Why would it ever be necessary for you to take my car? You have Ed's and though it is a complete wreck, not to mention mess, you've never had a problem taking it before."

"Yeah, that's the problem, sockhead," He said while food; breakfast specifically, came to mind and he decidedly maneuvered over to the fridge, pulling out the box of farm-raised brown eggs he continued, "I've got a few drop-offs to make today, they all texted me early around three a.m., and Ed's car isn't exactly inconspicuous."

He headed over to the stove and glanced back at his friend, "Want an omelet," he asked with a smile.

"Uh, s-sure."

"The usual, I presume?" He readied himself to make a quick reach for the onions and spinach.

Double D looked down and began picking at the skin on outlining his nails, "Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you."

Eddy turned after thinly oiling the pan with organic extra virgin virgin olive oil and threw the fridge open a bit sloppily. He grabbed the white onion and the spinach from the fridge and placed them on the countertop next to the stove. In the oven on a clear glass tray was an array of cheeses, he mitted his right hand and opened the hinged door with the other.

Double D watched as the shaggy-headed brunette pulled out his favorite: swiss cheese, during this time he considered sitting down to wait for his meal. Eddy whistled, turning on the burner and Double D sighed out of slight boredom and took a seat at the small kitchen table.

"Yes, Eddy. I'd be happy to lend you my car for the day," he stated with a smile, "I'm curious, though, as to why so you're blessed with so many customers today."

"It's fourtwenty, sockhead. And blessing doesn't do it justice," he said enthusiastically, "Today's the day almost all of them will be buying bud in large quantities. That means I'm going to be driving around all over the city with a few pounds of dank. I need to be extra careful today. By the way, I'll make sure I fill 'er up for ya."

Double D wasn't too happy about it, but after biting back his agitation with the whole idea he put his foot down with himself and firmly decided to stick with his idea to leave his silver 2010 Nissan ellure to Eddy for the day and hoped to Albert Einstein and a few deceased philosophers that it was safe.

.. ..

7:43 a.m.

In the front of the room of Kevin Anderson's poetry class stood Mrs. Pressley. She was a substitute temporarily filling in for a short period of time due to the previous teacher up and quitting one unpredictable day. The elderly grey-haired substitute was going over the directions of the projects Mr. Phillips had left for his class to do for the day's date when suddenly a portly gentleman of average height entered the room, causing the woman to stop wording directions to class.

She turned her head to face Mr. Duluth, the middle-aged principal less than half the students were eyeing. He spoke so quietly that neither one of the students caught onto what he was saying. At the end of their conversation Mrs. Pressley chirped an "Okay." and ambled over to the desk chair to grab her worn prada bag before exiting the classroom.

Seconds after she entered the hall, a man of 6"2 professionally walked into the room. He wore designer clothing that was fitted closely to his body, allowing the on-lookers to get a good idea of his physique, and a warm-grey beanie atop his head. His shiny black locks that were razored across his forehead were noticeable as were his clear ice blue eyes which were so cold they were chilling.

He stood straight and still, so straight he appeared to be stiff, by the principal.

"I take it you've got it from here," Mr. Duluth asked, staring up at him.

Eddmond Voclain turned, exposing his dark and sexily designed features to the man, "Yes, I believe I can handle it from here, sir. You may take your leave."

Mr. Duluth closed his eyes and smiled at the man, "If you have any questions I have no problem with you showing up at my office."

"Of course, however I will be sure to give you a warning before I wander over."

They exchanged good-byes and Mr. Duluth left the new professor alone in the silent classroom. Most of the students at a loss for words, others waiting in boredom as they awaited the man's next move.

The man looked like a model with his thin, lean frame, dressed like one, too. It may as well have astounded the class. Neither believed the university, though a good one, held good enough walls to hold a man of his well-bred exterior.

He chose not to introduce himself, leaving the class in the dark about who he was. His choice was different: To neglect the class knowledge of any further idea of himself and reach into his dark bag and pass out his own assignments for his 1st period of new students.

Cecelia Totten a platinum blonde cheerleader near the middle of the square of desks twirled her hair, attention fixed on Eddmond. He ignored her, finding nothing charming about the way she gazed at him nor the thoughts she likely had in mind. Quietly, he walked around the room and expertly placed a packet of papers on each student's desk and then went back to his original placement at the front of the room.

..

11:34 a.m.

Kevin Barr was sitting in the same spot he sat in every day already eating at his lunch when Nathan Goldberg dropped his tray of garlic pesto spaghetti and side salad down in front of him and plopped down in the seat beside him, jarring the copper-shimmered daywalker out of his conversation with Kyle Oaks. Kevin looked at his his best friend. There were bags under his eyes, he had stayed up all night because of the party no doubt, and his usual spiked teal hair was disheveled.

"Man, you've got to stop pulling all-nighters all the time," Kevin said before turning back to his meal, then to Kyle.

"I know.." he let out a regretful breath of air.

As if out of nowhere, a flash of dark-brownish red caught his eye. He raised a brow and looked up to see puce dyed hair about eight feet from him, walking in the opposite direction of where he was seated.

"Hey, baby, were you lookin' at me!?"

"No," Rave shouted over his shoulder.

Then, a shorter male carrying a napkin covered purchase strolled past, "Oh? Hey, cutie! Fancy seeing you here, Double Delicacy!" Nathan whistled which caught Edd's attention.

Politely, he turned to face Nathan.

"It _is_ you~," he sang, "I knew I'd notice that cute little booty of your's anywhere!" this causing him to get elbowed in the side by Kevin.

"Owoach," came his exclamation whilst rubbing his side and sending a signature gold side-glare the redhead's way.

"Why, hello, Nathan. Is there anything you might be in need of he_."

"The only help he needs is a smack to the head," Rave said bitterly through gritted teeth simultaneously latching onto Edd's forearm and gently yanking him along.

Double D gave a small frown and sent a wave to Kevin which Kevin returned.

Kevin blushed when Edd waved his hand through the air for him and smiled as his green eyes danced with joy, watching him be pulled away by Rave. Kevin was captivated, his eyes locked on to the retreating sight of Double D and a couple of his teammates noticed.

"Hey, so where's Nazz today, Kev," Nat asked, looking over at his friend in wonder with his head tilted to one side in order to look into his eyes.

"Uh, I dunno. She kinda dumped me last night and wasn't outside of her door when I rolled over to pick her up so I've got no idea."

Nat's mouth dropped a bit and he angled his head to the side, "What?"

Kevin's team had heard his response and he

"S'cuse me."

Kevin looked up to see Colton Jordan staring at him with warm brown eyes.

"Were you just making googly-eyes at that little nerd?"

Anger hit Kevin and for some strange reason he couldn't deny that he felt something for Double D. He respected Edd and the feelings he had for him because of him, "So, what if I was," he questioned tone big and confident, he came off as big and he felt it.

Colton stood up and looked down into his eyes, "I'm not playing. This isn't a game, it's not a joking matter. Answer me honestly, are you a fucking fag," his tone was serious.

Kevin couldn't bring himself to say it, "So what if I am?" This had Colton sighing in frustration and rolling his eyes.

Andre Myer started laughing, "Are you really?"

Kevin turned to him, who was seated next to Colt Fischer, laughing. Brown saw honesty amix anger and determination in the moss-green eyes of the daywalker. He was about to respond to Andre when a calloused fist came into contact with his right cheek. That one hit took him down. He fell to his side and hit the floor.

"Yeah, this fool's a little faggot," Colton told Andre, the statement sounded utterly derogatory. Then, he added, "And I won't have a faggot on my team!"

Kevin pulled himself off of the floor and stood, a fiery glare aimed at Colton, "Oh, yeah?"

Colt Fischer stood.

"Yeah," Colton replied clarically, staring down at the shorter man, "I always assumed Goldberg, but you? I'm not putting up with a fag being on my team."

"Yeah, _faaag_ ," Colt said, his voice sounded douche-y as always and started laughing.

Nathan rolled his eyes with a fist under his chin and ignored Colt, "You dumbass, I _am_ pansexual." His tone was as if it was just so obvious and it kinda was.

Confused, Colton looked down at Kyle with confusion, "It means he likes every gender," Kyle informed.

Colton gave a nod and took in that information, "Thought you were just picking on people," he muttered. He looked back at Kevin, "I'm going to talk to the coach. I'll get you two removed. I'll be damned if I'm gonna have a couple of fags on my team," he spoke clearly as always. His voice held no anger though it was raised.

"Oh, yeah," asked even though the more he pushed it the more intimidated he felt. He felt intimidated by both Colt and Colton. Each of them were a good bit larger than himself and all the other members of the football team with the exception of Miles who had lunch with his girlfriend.

"Yeah," he said as if to say, "Yeah, I am serious." and looked to his left to see a few tables full of people watching on in interest. Kevin Anderson was one of these people, "I won't have a pair of fudge-packing queers getting a taste of my training."

Some people 'oooed' at the word fudge-packing.

"You tell 'em, Colt," Colt said proudly and gave a big smile as he nodded his head like, "Yeah, yeah. I'm so proud to call him my best friend."

"Shut it, Colt," Colton ordered, "I'll have you both kicked off first chance I get. I refuse to have either," his pointer finger trailed from Kevin to Nathan, "of you gawking at my ass nor taking any of my training. What you do isn't right and if I see either of you looking at my ass or anyone else's while they're changing, I'll kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try," Kevin challenged before jumping the much larger football captain.

The cafeteria filled with the various chants of, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" before an all out fight broke out between several members of the football team and the lunch lady fleed from the room to get help.

..

Rave pushed through the double doors of the cafeteria and released Edd from his hold before lowering his seethrough shades from the top of his head. The intellectual stumbled trying to properly walk as he followed in behind the bold actor-to-be. Rave was making a bee-line for the exit and just about as irritable as ever.

"Uhhg," he voiced, "Why did you have to come in here anyway," Rave questioned without facing his friend.

"W-well, I figured I'd buy a brownie for Ed and they're cheaper here than at the cafe," came his reply as he stared ahead at the taller male. He watched feeling somewhat offended at how Rave had treated him before.

Edd knew he was often ill, but in Edd's opinion one should never pose injustice on a person much less one who's innocent.

Rave pushed open the front door of the school, not waiting for the young ravenette to catch it and speedwalked towards the parking space Edd payed for at the beginning of the year. Double D gave a grumpy sigh as the clear glass door almost slammed in his face and pushed it back open using quite a bit of effort.

"What _is_ this heap," Rave hollered at him making a power-ambled motion towards the old blue ford. He was staring straight ahead at the ivory complected man from behind his favorite shades.

"It's Ed's car, Rave. It's four twenty today and as you know, Eddy is a drug dealer. I allowed him to use my car today so he could have a much easier time not getting caught."

Double D stopped in front of the dented "heap" and unlocked the front left door. He slid in, placed the napkin-wrapped dessert on his lap and leaned over to unlock the passenger door for Rave.

"It's certainly not the best vehicle, but it will get us where we need to go and_."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Its useful." Rave supplied to get him off the topic.

"Alright, well, shall we?"

"Just drive, Edd," Rave rolled his red-brown eyes and hit a button on his green mp3 player.

Double D shrugged and started the vehicle. He backed out of the parking space, his destination was the road before heading over to his apartment.

"I'm going to drop the brownie off at my apartment before we go to the cafe," Edd informed and Rave barely heard it over the loud music that filled his ears. He nodded.

Every day since the two had met last semester, they'd been going to Psychedelic cafe for lunch. An absolutely luminous designed cafe-restaurant with an array of supplies neither of the boys had seen anywhere else. It sold homemade sugars, pies, souffles, and delicious cakes. They even had garlic bread pies filled any Italian dish you can name. All anyone had to do was put in an order and someone in the back would be ready to make it.

The kitchen was fast-paced. With all the orders coming in so frequently and how long each dish took to prepare the cooks had to be swift and freely able to juggle anything someone threw at them. And they were. Psychedelic cafe was on the map and Double D believed that many of his coworkers were partially the reason why.

Double D parked the car, looking over to Rave for a quick inspection to see if he needed to explain anything. Rave was simply bobbing his head to the music that radiated from his headphones and into the car. He shook his head with a small smile and over to the warm white and brown building he lived in.

.

The driver slowed down, double-checking his surroundings before pulling into the parking lot of Psychedelic. He found an empty area to park on the second row and slid in smoothly. The old car rocked forward some causing Rave to be jerked forward just a tad before it came to a stop. The puce-haired bigender and occasional crossdresser groaned before clutching the side of the car, unlocking the door and making his way out of piece of junk.

This time he followed after the smart Ed and inside of the restaurant where he waited patiently in behind him.

Double D waited in line behind a much taller customer. It shocked him slightly that Micheal Beaty was at the register instead of the usual employee of the hour, Bret Sawyer. Even more peculiar he caught a glimpse of Malachi Saluja his boss who worked the night-shift along with him. Behind Micheal, a feminine blonde walked forward and handed the merchant a rich brown drink with pink cream on top. Micheal smiled at the customer and told him to have a nice day before setting his eyes on Edd.

"Hey, Edd, what brings you here?"

Double D stuck up his hand and waved with a happy-to-see-you smile, "I'm here every day for lunch."

Suddenly, something felt wrong, "Where is Bret, if you don't mind my asking."

"Huh.. He didn't show up today and Malachi came in and told me I had to work over."

Micheal was a morning worker and the fact that Malachi had called him was even stranger news to the young Ed. Something wasn't right and Edd's lips pursed in thought.

"Is there any possibility he's sick," Edd questioned, voice sounding unsure.

"Honestly, I dunno. Couldn't tell you if I did, but I don't. You can ask Mal' if you want," the cashier offered then cranned his neck to look behind Rave. Seeing the customers pile up he said, "Anyhow, ready to order, I've got more customers to take care of."

Double D jumped.

"Yes, yes of course. Sorry about the time."

Edd ordered a hot green tea, a rose smoothie with natural passion fruit heavy whip topping and vegetarian chili with extra lime. Rave opted for minestrone, lemon clam chowder, a large Romanian salad, a sweet cinnamon cider, and a white chocolate berry blend milkshake. Double D's eyes widened at all the food the server had left on Rave's side of the table.

Nonetheless, he as he often did, struck up a conversation and the two chatted through their meals until the check came.

..

7:56 p.m.

Kevin stood outside of the east side hospital with a girl with a wavy Asian mullet who was enjoying a cigarette. He turned his back on the girl wearing loose-fitting faded black sweat pants and put the phone to his ear when he heard the first few rings. He himself was in his leather jacket, Hell's Angels logo on the back with a misfits tea underneath, jeans under the tea and his signature red baseball cap with his copper-shimmer hairs poking through the space in the back of the cap that sat above his forehead.

The person on the other line picked up abruptly and Kevin quietly whispered a request for a cigarette from the short girl behind him. She nodded, wincing at the small aches coming from the side of her neck as she did so and stuck a cigarette in between his fingers.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about calling you so late," he spoke, situating the menthol on the top of his ear then checking his pocket for his bic. He pulled out the orange lighter that looked like coffee with three shots of half and half in the dark lit area.

He heard Double D inquire to him as to where he was with the given information that he hadn't heard his motorcycle pull up outside of his apartment all day and that Double D was starting to get worried.

"I'm fine. Well, mostly," he struck up the cigarette and paused, sucking in the unhealthy smoke into his lungs, "I kinda got into a fight today."

On the other line Double D started going off about how unintelligent, actually he used the word vacuous and Kevin didn't exactly know what that meant, but he had a pretty good idea, it was of him to get himself involved in such situations before asking Kevin if he was alright and the whereabouts of his current location.

"I'm at the hospital."

" _What!?_ " Kevin held the phone far from his ear to avoid his shrill shriek, _"Are_ _you alright,"_ his ear-splitting voice was loud and filled with a blend of worry and anger.

"I kinda got beat up," he provided, feeling slightly ashamed he caused the ravenette so much concerned.

 _"How bad is it,"_ he heard Double D inquire on the other line, _"Kevin,"_ he started seriously, _Promise me you'll_ never _do something so careless ever again."_

"I-it's not me," he said avoiding the question. He was _not_ going to lie to Edd. The redhead doubted he could sway him from the truth anyway. "Some grunge girl stepped into the fight and tried to pull me out. One of the guys didn't time it right and hit her in the neck."

Double D hummed in understanding and a thought came to mind making him forget that he'd asked that Kevin promise to make future attempts at following acceptable safety protocol. That's what he had had in mind anyway.

 _"You didn't get yourself checked out, did you,"_ his tone held a biting accusation within it.

It was times like these that Double D really had Kevin on-edge.

"No, Double D. I didn't," Kevin replied with a breath to relieve himself.

 _"Ke_ v _in,"_ and there it was, he knew Double D would criticize his less than ideal decisionmaking as soon as he heard the news. No, his decisions weren't of the best quality nor even satisfactory, in fact they were faulted even, and he knew he was about to get hounded on, _"Without a proper examination from an experienced physician how is one able to correctly discern any problems you may have? If no one checked on you how can you rule out that you aren't ridden with complications? You need to be properly assessed, in order to make a fool-proof detection, Kevin!"_

"I'm fine, alright? I'm sorry for concerning you. I know my choices aren't always the best quality and seldom," he said with a slight snicker to his tone to tease his friend some, "meet your standards." Kevin flicked the butt to the ground and started to mosy towards his bike. The grin garnishing his face was unpreventable, he knew that would up his crush's spirits.

The grunge girl began following his lead as he listened to the sound of Double D's voice.

Double D could be heard trying to stanch his laugh as he spoke, _"That is undeniably correct, Kevin,"_ he stated and Kevin could tell he wore a smile. _"Your decisions of today were absolutely_ not _adequate in anyway nor even passable."_ He laughed a genuine melodic laugh, _"They hardly ever are one with my ideal expectations."_

Kevin joined in on his laughing then asked, "So, I know it's late, but can I come over?"

 _"I suppose so. Afterall, I am free the majority of the day tomorrow."_

"Alright. Well, I'm going to drop this girl off and then head over."

The two said their good-byes and Kevin mounted his bike followed by a helmeted auburnette and sped off into the night.

..

Please review.


	5. Ch 5

When Kevin reached his destination at Garnet Donnahue he slowed to a stop and dismounted his bike. Out of consideration for his rider, he put a hand down on where he was sitting that way there was less of a chance of it tipping over as she tried to get off. Turning around he saw a blond haired man with brown eyes walking their way.

He looked to his side to see the girl he'd brought to specified area she told him to drop her off, never pulling off his black helmet. The auburnette handed it to him before running over to who he recognised as Seth Juil's open arms.

"Blair," he exclaimed cheerfully.

To their right he spotted Carson Springer walking with a shorter man, much scrawnier man he'd never seen before. The man's hair was a light brown and frizzy, his eyes seemed to be a dark green.

"Hey, Car," Kevin said and threw a hand up in the air with a smile.

Carson visably forced a smile back at Kevin, his steel blue eyes didn't match the smile he now wore.

Hearing Kevin's voice, the other male, Nicholas Finley, was startled.

"Hey, what's up, Kev?"

"Nothin' much. Got my ass creamed," he stated with a laugh after and pointed at his face.

"Uoh," he caused him to shake, "Yikes. Looks bad, man."

"What are you doing out here, bro?"

"Not much. Just, ah, walking to the bar," Carson told Kevin.

Kevin raised a brow, feeling a bit skeptical. His eyes trailed from Nick and then back to Carson, "To the bar? That's, like, well over ten blocks, dude," he uttered, doubt in his tone.

"Well, it's a nice night and I just suggested we walk. Nick was saying how we don't get out much and I told him if that's the case we should walk to the bar instead of drive."

Kevin nodded his head and strapped his ruby red helmet to his bike before remounting it and kicking away the kickstand that supported it, "Well, it might be strange, man, but do whatever you want. Anyway, I'm out. See ya, Car'."

Kevin revved the engine and took off, "Yeah, see ya, man," Carson called out to him as he disappeared from eye-view.

"You-you don't think he suspected us, do you?"

Carson backhanded him hard in the chest causing an, "Ow." from Nick protesting his abusive action.

"No," he said gravely and scanned the area. To his left, Seth and the girl he called Blair had already taken their leave and the right as well as everywhere else was deserted, "I don't think he suspected anything. Watch what you say. What if someone had heard you? Then someone would suspect us."

Nick looked up at the taller man and into steel blue eyes, truly he envied his friend Carson. He himself wasn't much whereas Carson was thin, attractive, and leanly toned, "I'm sorry, Carson," his voice contained sincerity and shame, "I was just worried."

But Carson wasn't a person for mushy-moments, he was stony and cool, "Yeah," he uttered with a breath to tone his voice so it didn't sound quite so cruel, he wasn't wanting to hurt his feelings, "Whatever. Where did you park your car?"

...

A knock to the door was brought to Edd's attention and he idly got up and maneuvered over to the door.

Pensive green met _intensely_ sorrowful blue.

What Edd witnessed of the visiting had him at anything but happy for before his eyes was a man he deeply cared for - beaten and bruised. The intellectual wore a look of horror with pain set deep within his dark blue eyes. Kevin's face was bruised and swollen in a couple places even his neck was littered in the darkness of several bruises.

Kevin took off his shoes at the door and put them outside in the hallway before slipping on his personal slippers.

Double D smiled at this and moved aside to allow his friend entry to the place and when Kevin walked through the doorway the apartment enterior of the apartment he and Edd had decorated together caught his eye. Kevin remembered that day - he remembered every day he and the ravenette has spent together. It was all too feasible.

That day, when he was feeling down, he called Edd, just to hear his voice. Edd had told him he was about to go to Home Depot to pick out a few items to bring some life into the place then ended up cordially inviting Kevin to come along with him on his outting. That same day Edd accompanied him after the thought Edd granted him inspired him to want a new matte black paint-job done to his beloved motorcycle.

The coffee colored walls perfectly blended with the mocha brown carpet while standing out and also parting from one another yet matched the cream recliner while contrasting and mixing well with the sage couch and love seat that seated royal blue accessory pillows added a pop to the area. Yes, it was positively unprosaic.

That day was one he was supposed to share with Nazz and the football team as well as all the cheerleaders after a big game they'd won.

Ed and Eddy were currently situated on the sage couch close to the wall by the window sharing a bowl of weed. He swaggered over and plopped down on the love-seat with Double D tailing behind. Eddy looked up from grinding the bud, the television light making his smoky eyes appear green.

"Sup, man?"

"Eh, nothing much, man. You," Kevin replied.

"Great, actually. I made over five hundred doing drug deals all day."

" _Choice_ , but what about the shop?"

"My cousin filled in for me."

Double D tsked and turned on his heel, walked over to where a calla lilly plant was placed on the floor with his arms crossed across his chest and flipped the light switch up.

"How you two can stand to sit in an all dark room with those bright lights flashing into your eyes is beyond my comprehension," Double D sassed with a hand on his hip as he stared accusingly into Eddy's eyes.

"Sorry, sockhead," he started with a snicker, "Hey," he said with a mocking tone, "why don't you come hit this bowl?" before he and Ed burst into a fit of laughter.

Ed's long form was lazed into the couch, his umber eyes red and droopy were glazed.

Kevin just groaned.

"Oh, I see how it is, Eddy. I'm being such a nag," he said, "I'm no fun and I need to 'chill out' as you say, right. If I'm such a nag, then maybe instead of someone to console you when nothing is done right nor going right for you, maybe next time I'll just 'pack you a bowl'," came his snarky response.

Eddy rolled his eyes and Ed sat up straight before casting his visual path in the direction of the shortest Ed, "I think you should stop now, Eddy -before Double D's darkside comes out," he advised, looking wary.

Eddy lifted a hand a threw it down nonchalantly in the air, "Yeah, yeah," he enunciated like it wasn't a big deal.

Double D then announced that he was going to go take a quick shower. Everyone there had already been bestowed with the knowledge that even Double D's "quick" showers were at least fourty five minutes in length.

"Please, excuse me."

Double D entered the his room which was through the kitchen, exiting him from away from the others.

"Well, he's going to be a while," Eddy informed, packing his bowl.

"Where have you been all day, Kevin," Ed asked.

Kevin explained that he got in a fight earlier that day.

"Unless you were held hostage that still doesn't explain where you were," Eddy stated loudly and passed the bowl to Ed after straightening his neck.

"Well, some girl kind of tried to stop two of the guys from beating me and got hit herself. I felt kinda responsible

and I took her to the hospital to get checked."

"You wanna smoke some," Eddy asked while Ed held out the triple blown bowl in Kevin's direction. The redhead hadn't been paying attention to Ed and so Eddy spoke to get his attention.

"Oh. Oohh," he said sitting up then leaning forward to grab the bowl, "Yeah, thanks."

"So, what'd you get beat for," Eddy asked as Kevin rummaged through his busy pocket for his orange lighter.

"Someone kinda thought I was gay."

Eddy quirks a brow as Kevin inhaled the smoke from the burning weed, "Found out, huh?"

"Kinda.. Thought.." Ed muttered softly.

"W-wha!? No," Kevin exclaimed before starting a coughing fit.

He holds out the bowl for Eddy and Eddy takes it swiftly. As Kevin leans back against the couch Eddy simultaneously lights the charred bud and brings the smoke down into his lungs.

"About your feelings for Double D," Ed inquires enthusiastically, his voice goofy.

Kevin blushes and Eddy sputters out laughter and smoke prior to coughing while passing the bowl to Ed.

Red-faced the mossy-orbed redhead asked, "What are you talking about," using self-control to retard himself from tripping over his words. He was definitely bad at pretending to be clueless because Eddy and Ed saw right through the poker-face.

"Awe, come on," Ed nudged, smoke becoming airborn from his thin-lipped mouth, "We both know you like Double D. Right, Eddy?"

"Yep," Eddy replied,"You're always over here for him and half the time you just want to get him alone, you barely watch the movies you put on.. Not to mention your eyes follow him wherever he goes."

"And it isn't about his ass," Ed pointed out.

Eddy picked up the remote from the arm of the couch and clicked the guide button and Kevin's cheeks heated up and he turned a rich shade of sanguine.

"Yeah, you got it pretty bad," Eddy commented.

"..So, when are you going to ask him out," Ed asked hopefully.

Kevin cleared his throat before speaking, his voice barely above a whisper, "Actually, I was thinking about that on the way over here and I decided I'm going to do that tonight."

O: cliffhanger!


	6. Some Things Never Change

Edd had called his tropical, near blistering showering short when it went from revitalizing to sweltering. His skin was red and steam radiated off of his normally ivory skin and vanished into the air within mere seconds. Feeling a thickening wave of lightheadedness building within himself he swiftly and non too gracefully pushed passed the sheer curtains and the hanging beads and rushed through the rounded archway.

Though his movements were somewhat unsteady he forced himself to make it to one of the couches before he involuntarily withered into a collapsed state in the middle of his endeavor. Seeing Eddy's mix of concern and curious look with a raised brow as he practically flew past he sent him a look of reassurance. Edd plopped himself onto the unoccupied chair by the wall farthest from his two long-time pals, Ed and Eddy.

They watched as their raven haired friend's chest rose and deflated heavily as he tried to control his breaths. During this time, disrupting the silence a toilet flushing and a door opening cut through the noiseless (aside from Double D's breathing) residence.

The umber-eyed and the grey-eyed residents of the three bedroom flat looked up to see Kevin emerging from the bathroom located in between their bedrooms. The redhead looked over and sighted a glimpse of Edd. Thinking the worst, he filled with dread and a look resembling one of panic started to become visable from his facial features.

Hurriedly, Kevin crossed the small portion of the flat and was at Double D's side in no time.

"He's fine, shovel chin," Eddy said with reassurance in with his tone, "He just took too hot of a shower trying to open his pores or whatever he rambles on about trying to cleanze himself," he added, enunciating on the z.

Kevin shot Eddy a glare with now visable, stiffly knit-together eyebrows.

"The word is cleanse, Eddy," Double D uttered a bit breathless as he began straightening himself to sit up while Kevin moved his face away from him as he did, "Thank you, Kevin, however do not fret; It was just a case of dizziness. Thank you very much for your concern, it's very much so appreciated," he expressed, localizing his gratitude. His voice sounded almost half-hearted.

Kevin blushed and rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly.

"N-no problem, Double D," his words seemed overly friendly, almost affectionate.

..

Fifteen minutes later, Edd had rejuvenated and was onto yet another topic. This time he asked Eddy whether or not he had cleaned the house.

"I cleaned the kitchen, the fridge, and the living room just like I said," he paused, trying to think of anything else to mention, "Yeah. And lumpy took out the trash."

"So.. You haven't been in to inspect Ed's room?" Double D's stare bore into Eddy's grey eyes as readied himself to get up.

Eddy released a heavy sigh, "No, sockhead. I didn't get around to it. Hell, I didn't even think about it."

"Language, Eddy," Double D chastised and stood.

As if sensing Ed's discomfort, Kevin eased his eyes towards the location of the tallest Ed who had unfairly (in Eddy's envy-induced opinion, anyway) reached his current height of six foot four in his senior year.

Dread was being produced inside of Ed, aiding him none. The closer Edd got to his room the more his dread increased and strengthened. By the time Double D had reached his bedroom door, Ed was sweating from his forehead.

A shriek of terror followed by the racket of a rusty-hinged door opening alarmed the three other men in the house.

"Gentlemen," screamed Double D and Kevin and Eddy covered their ears, "I'm in dire need of assistance!"

"I'm sure it's not_," Eddy started in a comforting voice from the couch, but was soon cut off by another hollar from his best friend.

"Somethings moving!"

Kevin shrugged and Eddy prepared himself to get off of the sofa.

Eddy and Kevin arrived in the hallway, unaware about what they were about to be faced with. Kevin shoved a hand into his pocket. Through fiddling around in his filled space created with complex jean material he discovered his trusty orange bic.

Edd covered his face with his petite hands, shielding his luminous navy orbs in freight. When the tallest in the hall flicked his light, the shaking intellectual spaced two of his long fingers, daring himself to take a peep at the disaster that was Ed's room.

The redhead watched as Double D's soft, pearly hands drifted from their position on his face down to his sides. Fraught by the his viewing of the muddle, Edd continued studying the mega-mess.

"Ar-are those worms," Double D asked out loud.

"Something smells like rotting," Kevin commented.

"More like death," Eddy corrected.

"Ed, you get in here this instant, mister and find that light switch immediately!"

In the living room, Ed peeled himself off of the couch and mosied to the hallway. Double D was glaring daggers as he walked past with an apologetic look gracing his features, ducking his head a few inches before he entered his room. The cider-haired Ed ventured over to his bed, knocking piles of trash over and smooshing and kicking only god knows what in his process of nearing the light switch that was beside his bed.

Please, be kind enough to leave a review.


	7. More Than Friends

_More Than Friends_

.

The sound the vacuum cleaner was heard by Kevin and Double D from Ed's room as well as Eddy's sleep music. The t.v. was off and neither Edd nor Kevin was tired. The two were too absorbed in the other to be anywhere close to nodding off at the moment.

Edd, still on the same cream chair he was earlier, leaned forward in interest to listen to what Kevin was saying to him. In the process he rested his elbow on his upper thigh and rested the side of his jaw on his flat hand, eyes never leaving Kevin's mossy spheres.

"My day? Well, strangest thing, I went to the cafe with Rave in my company, as per usual, I'm sure by now that you _are_ aware of such affair," Kevin nodded, feeling a gust of jealous behind his eyes, "and there was a different cashier there today. Micheal, it's unknowledgable to me whether you know him or not, but something.. Something felt so wrong to me.. I was getting a bad vibe ever since Micheal told me he wasn't there.."

"Like what," Kevin inquired, eyes a bit wide and full of genuine curiosity.

"I-I don't know. It was suffocating.. Uninviting, stygian, maybe even sepulchral," he trailed off not knowing what else to say, "a-and it scared me, Kevin."

Hearing this, Kevin almost subconsciously moved forward, sat on the extra room the large chair offered and wrapped his arms around Double D's petite frame. Double D hesitated before lowering his face into Kevin's chest and continued after pulling back and raising his head to make eye-contact with the redhead, "A-anyway, in hopes of clearing things up, I asked my boss_."

" _Your_ boss," Kevin questioned with his voice a little loud as he questioned the out of the ordinary happening and then apologized for interrupting.

Double D huffed, " _Yess, my_ boss. I was about to explain the situation before I was _so rudely interrupted_ ," he pointed out, sassily.

Kevin smirked and leaned back, stifling himself from falling into a chuckle. He jokingly put his hands up in self defense, "Alright, alright, I'm ready to listen mister sassypants."

"So, I asked my boss who by the way, _refused_ to tell me _why_ he was there, out of his normal working schedule, why he hadn't showed up to work today and he revealed to me that it had actually been publicized that he is allegedly a missing person four days earlier," Double D looked at Kevin intently and then went on to say, "My dilemma seems to be, when he told me that he wasn't there, I mean, it patently wasn't a-a... _normal_ feeling," he questioned with some uncertainty, "It was _nothing_ like what I feel like before I'm understanding an employee telling me that someone was absent due to an illness. Ahh, but I digress."

"What do you mean," Kevin asked, cocking his head to the side which Double D found endearing.

He stifled his smile, this was unbeknownst to Kevin, " _W_ e _ll_ , it felt somewhat caliginous, definitely odious. It even felt like something _nefarious_ had become of him."

"And those words mean..? I-I mean I get, like, that you feel like something bad happened to him."

"I felt an unpleasant vibe from the situation that had an undesirable, wicked feeling air to it."

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Edd," he said and pulled him into a comforting hug. Then, without thinking he began to rub his back with soothing motions.

Edd blushed, "Thank you for being so supportive, Kevin. But I must ask, why is it that you are being so overly friendly today?"

"I'm always this friendly to you."

"Yes, and then some," he said then lifted a finger to his lip, "Actually, Kevin, you're right. You are a little more than friendly to me.. And that's on a regular basis."

Double D's navy eyes looked innocent as they began analizing Kevin's complected green ones. Kevin couldn't help but feel the urge to both kiss Double D and rub at the back of his neck; a nervous habit he had. One that was becoming rather frequent as of lately.

 _'H-he's so damn cute,"_ he mused as rosiness rushed to and bled through his lightly tanned skin.

It wasn't at all inconspicuous, catching Double D off guard. The intellectual gasped audibly.

"Kevin! You have a fever," he yelled, "Oh, no wonder you've been acting this way! You've come down with something, haven't you?"

"You don't feel feverish, but I'll go get you an aspirin. What would you prefer to drink. We have orange juice, milk, pop," he lifted his finger to his lip in thought again, "Let's see, it's none too good to consume alcoholic beverages with anything containing medicinal properties.."

Edd stood up and put a hand to Kevin's forehead. Honestly, how can someone be so naiive, right? Kevin's brow twitched at the realization of just how bad at reading people he was and decided right then and there to suck it up and be a man.

"You don't have to get me any aspirin, Double D.."

"Pardon?"

Kevin looked up at him and years worth of honesty began to flow from his lips, "Last night, Nazz dumped me and when the guys at the table today heard me talking about they questioned me about why I was making _googly eyes_ at you. They accused me of being gay and started a fight with me," Kevin tried to control himself from stumbling over his words, but to no avail, "I li-like you, Edd. Alot. _More_ than friends," he looked at and then into the dark blue eyed ravenette who he grew up with, who always had his hair concealed by a hat and had only told Kevin why. He looked at his elegant shaped frame and knew he loved him. He wanted to tell him, but he didn't feel now that the time was right, not to mention the addition of him not knowing how the man before him felt about himself, "That's why I always answer when you call, even in when I'm in class," he said and this was something Double D didn't know. He couldn't help but smile, as the words reached his ears he almost started to cry, "That's why when you call I always answer and I come to see you so much. Because I love you being around and I adore you and how _adorkable_ you are. I notice everything, _everything_ about you and what you do like how you get just so happy and into learning things you've never come across before and how you're just so passionate about correcting me and everyone else when they're wrong.. Its why I felt _relieved_ when I found out about Nazz's dumping me.. She-she, uh, sent me a text last night," Double D's mouth dropped open and Kevin laughed softly before looking into his eyes, "Edd, will you be my boyfriend?"

Tears welled up in Edd's eyes before streaming down his flawless cheeks. He nodded and Kevin stood and literally swept him off of his feet with the warmest, gentlest, most loving _and_ most _passionate_ hug the ravenette had _ever_ been given in his entire life.

The redhead lowered his new boyfriend down onto the chair and gingerly wiped away his tears with his shirt sleeve. The two spent the next hour talking whilst cuddling lovingly; Kevin lounging on the chair, against it's arm and Double D lounging against Kevin's chest only excusing himself to his bedroom when he became drowsy enough.

..

Please, review.

..


	8. Not Just Another Day part 1

Not Just Another Day

.. .. ..

..

It was around seven oh' clock a.m. when the redhead began to stir from his sleep. He groaned and rubbed his head on top of the pillow that hadn't been there before he fell asleep. Neither had the soft brown, green, and grey plaid blanket that he eventually realized was covering his enhanced frame. He smiled really, really big knowing his boyfriend must have put it over him and the pillow under him after he himself had fallen off to sleep.

Now alert and aware of the scrumptious smell coming from the kitchen he raised his head, sitting up within mere seconds after. The freshly clean cover arose from his body and was tossed in a swift move over the back of the couch. Curious, he stood and headed into the kitchen. Even though the potent scents that wafted in his direction had fully awakened his belly, which was filling the living room with it's small sussurus rackets, Kevin still felt groggy.

Kevin entered the kitchen, stopped at the entrance and yawned. A mouthwatering scent wafted to his nose. At the stove, with a spatula in hand, Double D turned towards him with a smile then back to the dark chocolate chunked blueberry pancakes on the pan in below him.

"Good morning, Kevin," he announced and Kevin couldn't relinquish himself from grinning, "How do you usually start your day?"

"Yeah, g'mornin', Double D," Kevin replied and stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around the small frame of Edd, causing him to squeak in surprise and swiftly move the pan to an unheated burner. Kevin buryied his face into the crook of his neck and inhaling the aroma emitting from his new boyfriend which causes Edd to slightly sway back and forth and blush. Nervous, Edd tilted his head back and rested it against Kevin's shoulder.

"Careful, Kevin."

"Sorry," the still sleepy-eyed redhead replied. He definitely wasn't exactly a perky-morning person like the ravenette was.

Kevin released him so he could get back to cooking and sniffed his way to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup. Double D threw his head back in the direction of his morning task. Ed snoring in the next room could be heard over the several persistent sounds in the kitchen.

Kevin checked the first cabinet he came to and found nothing but plates, bowls, and tea cups on the highest shelf. Afterwards, closing the cabinet door, he found an assortment of all different colored cups and mugs. He reached out his hand and picked out a large and tan round mug and sat it down under dispenser.

He pressed the button and it began to pour himself the light-colored coffee.

"Kevin, your attention, please," Double D requested.

"Hn?"

"I simply aimed to inform you that I will be leaving early this morning to take care of a few errands and would like to know if it would please you to have a ride to school."

Kevin thought for a moment before telling Double D that he decidedly won't be going to school this morning which flustered Edd. He even stuttered a tad in his next sentence.

Kevin was sat at the dining table he'd mosied over to, it was behind the wall that was behind the kitchen counters, sipping at his blend of over-creamed and over-sugared Starbucks bought blonde coffee.

"Sorry, Edd," Kevin apologized after swallowing the coffee that he'd recently entered into his mouth.

The intellectual smiled softly, it seemed their new relationship was going quite well, "Thank you, Kevin."

After Double D finished making himself, Kevin, and Edd a hearty and nutritiously scrumptious breakfast, with gravy on the side for Ed, he placed the shiny tray of food down on the small, round table Kevin sat at and went over to his friend's bedroom door. He lifted his fist and knocked on the cracked, labeled door. Receiving no reply, he decided to know again. A little louder this time.

"Ed," Double D called.

The mattress squeaked under the large man's weight and Edd could see from beyond the room's entrance that he turned over.

"You might prefer to wake up, Ed; I've made a palatable breakfast~," he said in a musical tone, hoping to encourage the largest Ed to come out of his room and begin eating it so it wouldn't get cold which would consequently lead the food he'd spent time making to turn stale.

Ed thought for a moment while Edd stood at the door and then willed himself to wake up. His long legs hit the carpeted floor and he stood with eyes closed and made he way to the door. Double D backed up, watching Ed near the door and realized what was about to take place.

"E-Ed! Stop, you'll," Double D tried to hastily warn him, but it was too late..

Ed hit the top of his forehead hard against the doorframe.

His umber eyes shot open in a flash, "Oww," he said wincing and rubbing the place that was sure to have a bump before the day's end.

Double D walked back to the dining table and viewed the sight before his dark eyes. His boyfriend was happily eating himself a meal. On his plate was a couple helpings of bacon, eggs, toast with apple and pumpkin butter and pancakes were off to the side on a napkin.

Ed ran passed the gnome-like male and took three plates from the kitchen cabinet and zoomed back to the other room. At the dining table, Edd and Kevin watched with open mouths as Ed piled large numbers of food onto each of the three plates and then sat down next to Kevin.

Edd started walking to the tray of food, which had sanitized dishes available on it, from where he'd halted.

"Dude.. You're really gonna eat that much," Kevin inquired, still greatly astonished by the ginormous amount of food he'd gathered for his apparent harvesting.

Mouth full of food, Ed gave him his answer. That answer being a, "Yeffm-mmm-nnnmmm." with an overly-pleased smile.

Double D, gathering up some fruit, a glass of orange juice and a glass of ice water, stated, "Yes, Ed regularly eats exactly the same as this. That's why I make so much food every morning. Actually, he's the main reason I was forced to get a job."

Kevin's eyes widened and he slammed his hand on the table. Double D reacted to his action with a jump that provided proof of his inner feeling of fear and gained no attention from Ed.

"You have a job because HE eats so much," his tone was serious.

Double D sat down at the chair farthest from Kevin so he was able to see him while they each ate of the edibles, "Well, yes. Ed and myself included. Eddy has his own job, he owns a pawn shop. McGee Gold, if I'm not mistaken."

"Why doesn't HE get a job and take care of paying for his own food," Anger was one of the elements in the concoction that emitted from his voice.

Edd's finger neared his lips as he mused the thought Kevin has brought to his attention, "That's, why that's a very good question, Kevin."

Double D began cutting up his pancake, "Thank you for the breakfast, it was great."

Double D blushed, "You're welcome, Kevin," he said to the redhead who'd dismissed himself from the dark wood chair with his coffee cup.

"Y-yeah. And if-if you want me to get a job," he said blushing and looking Edd in the eyes, "I'LL get one and take care of his...,"

"Over excessive eating habits?"

"Yeah that. I'll take care of that a-and," he put his hand to the back of his neck and gripped it, "anything else you need me to."

Ed, needless to say, didn't even notice what was going on.

Double D blushed at Kevin's nervewracking statements, "I-it's quite alright, Kevin. I can handle it. I am a grown man afterall."

'Yeah, and MY BOYFRIEND,' Kevin immediately thought to himself.

.

Spongebob Squarepants was on the television and nither the redhead nor the ravenette were paying any attention to it. The two were talking. Just talking. As usual, about anything that came to mind. The two were naturally very comfortable with one another.

Kevin cut his sentence short, reaching for his phone to read the text he'd been sent. It was his coach, asking him where he was at. He responded with an a lie he hoped was excuse him from the punishment of extra laps that he suspected the man would sure assign him to.

"So, I was a little surprised that dork and dorky were smoking inside yesterday.."

"Oh, the weed? Yes. Well, that's because I've discovered that the fragrance of the marijuana plant is quite pleasing; it's very aromatic, and after profuse research on the subject turned my beliefs around I decided to let Ed and Eddy slide on partaking it in the apartment. They're less likely to go to jail upon being caught using it or simply with it or pariphanilia on their person as well."

Double D glanced at the clock on the wall by the dining table and stood, "Well, I must be going; I must go pick up Rave before I go to the salon for trim."

.

Edd hurried down the stairs, he was already late! He was breaking a sweat on only his second flight of stairs. Bent over and near exhaustion he opted for the elevator and pushed the glowing green triangle that was pointing towards the flat carpet that completely flooded the concrete beneath it. He waited patiently.

Edd turned his head and from out of nowhere Kevin ran up to him, throwing his arms around Edd and bending down to look at his face with a mix of concern and worry in the process.

"You okay? I was just coming to ask if I could come along with you.. Were you running?"

"Yes, Kevin. I'm late to pick up Rave. And no, I'm sorry, I'd really prefer if the situation stayed as it is as Rave isn't much for the company of others."

.

Edd pulled into the parking lot of the education establishment and continued to drive towards the sidewalk where he'd spotted a certain puce-haired diva walking in a somewhat agitated way. The 2010 ellure slowed directly in front of Rave who let out a breath, spoiled-rotten-brat style, and threw open the passenger door before forcing himself in in a huff. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed in an aggravated fashion.

His eyes were angrily half-lidded and he wore a slight furious expression among the decorous tavel lipstain coated on his plump lips and the usual transparent large shades on resting on his nose, "You're late," he pointed out, his pout protruding vividly from inbetwinst his cheeks, "I had to fight off Goldberg just to get out here."

Edd smiled genuinely as he gazed amused towards his friend, "My sincerest apologies."

"I didn't think you were going to show up. I had no one to excuse me from HIM and I'm on edge because I thought I was going to get suspended."

Double D starts the car and puts his foot down on the gas, "Never worry, even if it takes me a while, surely I'll arrive."

With that said the two head over to psychedelic.

.

During their meals Double D politely invited Rave to accompany him to the beauty parlor with him. Rave reluctantly agreed not wanting to decline after witnessing part of the intellectual's happiness displayed through granting himself kind generosity. So, after the expecting waitress brought the check to the two and laid it down on the outside of the table and Double D set out two twenties and a charitable tip consisting of seventeen dollars and seventy six cents of change the two were back in the car and facing a journey that covered an eight mile radius.

The two sat in silence while the purple-haired young adult thought over how admirable the young ravenette was to himself. This had him lost in a daze which resulted in him only partially noticing the lack of movement going on in his and Edd's world the the wheels of the hybrid slowed to a stop.

Double D's effeminate voice gathered the taller male's attention attention after he had gathered his things. Rave lifted his arm and closed his fingers around the handle of the door before he gripped it and pushed the unlocked door open. He shut the door and stepped onto the sidewalk that was situated in front of the parked vehicle the two had safely emerged from less than five minutes prior and walked around the front of the car to stand beside of the slimmer paler male.

The kindest Ed slid his ivory hand into his pocket and pulled out his car keys and clicked the button that assisted him in locking all his car doors and pushed the button. The car beeper signalling that the car was now locked. Instead of putting the keys back into his pocket and turning around to go inside of the building like the average person would, Edd slid his keys back into their previous location of placement and went around to further inspect each individual car door. These actions lead Rave to cross his arms over his chest out of agitation and tap his foot impatiently as he watched his worrisome friend check each car door a second time.

After each door was checked a number of three times and the car's interior was thoroughly inspected Double D was satisfied and Rave.. not so much. Double D straightened himself into a standing position and began ambling towards Rave with a small smile decorating his flawless skin.

"Well, shall we proceed towards making entry?" He asked.

Rave groaned in response and allowed the shorter man to take the lead. When he entered he saw the dark cat-shaped amber eyes of a blue-haired beauty staring smitteningly into Edd's big navy orbs. As Double D continued to explain precisely what he needed to have done to his silky locks the dread-locked bluenette's stare intensified.

Marie Kanker was a very young beautician who was a natural at cutting hair. She wore a spaghetti strapped black midriff with a skull and cross bones made out of thick swirls of smoke, nordic herem pants, woven gypsy sandals, one inch lotus gauges carved from black bamboo and was accessorised with breast-length dreadlocks that were held together by tribal beads. Her septum piercing irked Rave and her black raccoon and perfect smoky eyes had him rolling his dark reddish (like a blend of red and brown, but mostly red is noticeable) ones.

Rave rolled his eyes furiously. The fact that she wasn't listening to a word the scholar was saying as he went on to describe the list of things he needed as treatments for his dark hairs infuriorated him.

Suddenly, the short girl spoke after Double D finally finished naming off treatments he'd allegedly waited too long without and spoke, "So, a wash, a trim with long layers, and your usual purchase of deep-cleansing and exfoliating shampoo and moisturizing conditioner?"

"Yes, that will be all, thank you."

Marie broke eye contact with her long-time crush and peered over in the darker pigmented male's direction before glancing back towards Edd, "Who's this, Edd," she asked, her voice sounding a big sweet.

Double D explained that he was a friend of his who had decided to accompany him to the place before she nodded, turned around to grab a a black clothing protector and lead the men over to two seats that were side-by-side within her station range.

.

The ravenette peered over to the side, his dark brows knit together due to the sight before him. Rave's cognac eyes downcast, a deep frown sinking into his dark caramel skin. It didn't take long for Edd to figure out that the unhappy look he wore was from the dry and split ends he'd been inspecting which Double D assumed were from the numerous times the coarse follicles had been faded only to be unprofessionally dyed again and again thereafter.

Double D immediately felt sorry for him, after all he knew just how much Rave cared for his hair. Frowning he premeditated a plan, curtailing the gasp threatening it's escape from his naturally soft lips. His hand dove into his pocket and was then exposed which revealed a platinum credit card. Luckily catching Marie's amber eye, he waved her over discreetly and sat the card in her hand. Shortly after he whispered, "Give him a hot oil treatment, some new layers, and a trim."

Marie smiled, any and all thanks granted to Eddward Vincent's lovely generosity and nodded.

Rave let go of his hair as soon as he detected movement from his right. He turned to the side to see the bluenette kneeling down to Edd. That's when he overheard Double D ordering a few pricey treatments for HIM from the short girl. Rave's eyes lidden, feeling pained and heavy. The puce haired would-LOVE-to-be-actress/actor's head tilted into an alleged relaxed position, his feminine features wrought with remorse.

Feeling more repetend than he had in the longest time, Rave prepared himself by sucking in a pained breath before facing his hair's dark haired savior.

"Ahem," Rave cleared his throat, withholding an arrange of emotions (including some telling him not to do what he was about to do) at the same time.

Edd looked over and was taken back, Rave's very rare behavior (in fact this was the first time he'd ever seen what no one else has in YEARS) fully blamed, but he smile. Happiness brightened and enhanced otherwise his milkily caked attributes.

Then, astonishing and confusing Edd, Rave's assetted face fell. Double D blinked to be sure he what he was seeing wasn't some mirage because what he was seeing was one of the strangest things! Rave's fist was clenched in his lap and the look on his face resembled a grimace almost one hundred percent.

The words that were forced out of his mouth were dragged and his voice strained, "ThANK you.. FOR the FAvor, Edd... I'm," he breathed, "grateful."

Double D smiled allowed yet another smile to grace his features, "No thanks are necessary, I chose to cater to you off of my own free will," he explained, gesturing a hand to his chest, "I'm pleased, simply, with your content."

..

Nazz at lunch time

The butter-blonde relieved herself from the lunch line after receiving her student I.D. she'd used to pay for her tray of salad, banana, sweet tea, and garlic butter pasta salad. She hummed along the way to her usual table where she daily sat amongst Nat, Kevin, and the other football players. When she arrived at the table that was filling up with the bodies of muscular men she saw Nathan covered in about a dozen bruises.

She sat down next to him at the seat Kevin commonly occupied, she'd already came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to show during her first period art class art. She sat down her lunch and looked at the dark purple shiner aligning Nathan's eyes.

He grumbled to himself and then responded, saying, "We got beat yesterday, Nazz. It was pretty brutal."

"I'll say," she agreed, picking up her fork and taking it out of the plastic wrap. She dug the black plastic utensil into the pasta salad before she looked back at Nat. When she spotted the red covering a good portion of the white on his eye she winced, "By 'we' you mean..?"

"Yeah, he was here yesterday," he said, picking at his spaghetti.

"Who was here," asked Eric who was standing at the other side of the table, looking from Nat to Nazz for an answer.

"Kevin," Nat answered simply.

The dark-skinned jock to his seat and heard Nazz's cheery voice say, "Hey, Eric, how are you today?"

"I'm doing great Nazz, you?"

He looked at her vivid sapphire eyes and it became apparent to him that she'd been crying.

"Ah, I'm alright," she said, lightly slapping the air, then adding blue cheese and bacon bits to her colorful salad.

"Just," she started with food in her mouth, "Upset that me and Kevin broke up."

Eric nodded and he swallowed his mashed potatoes that he'd mixed with corn and peas, "Yeah, it sucks, right? You two were together for how long?"

"Four years."

While Nazz and Eric communicated Nathan dug into his baked potato. He decided to keep his listening ears on, though because he never got the answer to his question yesterday. (He had asked Kevin why Nazz dumped him.)

"What did he do after I broke up with him?"

"Well, I found him in his room and he told me a few things," he replied, gaining her interest.

Nazz entered more of her thickly dressed salad into her mouth and crunching on a few croutons, she eyed him while she asked, "Like what?"

"Well, he told me you dumping him was kinda good news for him..," he said, feeling a little bit of regret with the angry stare she gave.

"Oh, really? How," she asked stressing on her last word and beside her, Nat clenched his teeth lightly. He knew what was going to happen.

"Well, uh," Eric put his spoon full of food down on his tray and focused his attention back on the now agitated cheerleading captain, "He kinda told me he only went out with you so the guys in the neighborhood you guys used to live in would think he was cool."

Nazz slammed down her fork on the tray and Nat leaned back in his seat to avoid her and her scorn at all costs, "So THAT'S how it is? That is SO not cool!" she yelled, stood. Her slamming hands came in contact with the table.

Eyes from all around the cafeteria turned to look at her.

"I dumped him so him and Double D could get together. They always look at each other with the most loving looks in each others eyes and they're always so... So happy when they're together that I decided to do them a favor."

A few people at their table roared with laughter upon hearing that one of their teammates had it for another guy.

"I knew it," Nat said, grinning.

"I don't think I'm going to be eating here tomorrow," Nazz stated, her eyes down and her voice crestfallen.

..

Kevin Anderson at lunch time

Four tables away from Nat and Kevin's table at a glossed mahogany picnic table against the wall sat Kevin Anderson with three of his friends. The squash-haired ginger was in the middle of telling the tale of what had happened in his poetry class earlier that day.

"And then he just stood there and told us that we're all disappointments to society and that our placements were atrocious," he began, the eyes of Shane Porter, Shade (Andrew Llumbi), and Ell Annette Connors on him as he did, "After that, he slammed a text book to the floor and practically tossed that massive, fat football player_."

Shade, the slim man who never wore anything other than grey and/or black threw in, "You mean Colt," in his usual etiolated sound.

"Yeah, him. Anyway, he tossed him out, coldly, and slammed the door extremely loudly and without showing a single emotion!"

"Wow," Shane, the guy with a beanie consisting of green, yellow, and red, commented as Shade apathetically nodded his head. Ell's eyes were wide, "Is he bigger than Colt or something?"

"No. Not at all," Kevin responded, "actually he's fit and skinny, really tall, but not big."

Kevin and a soupcon of others jumped abruptly when a slamming was heard. Kevin's combination eyes joined umpteen others when almost everyone in the lunchroom heard a girl in the middle of the area scream, "So THAT'S how it is? That is SO NOT cool!"

He watched as the long blonde haired cheerleader continued by saying, "I dumped him so him and Double D could get together and THAT'S how he feels about me?"

Kevin felt a little bit bad for the poor girl, but he tuned her out by turning back to his food, making a mental note to get a refill once the lunch line lessened. Suddenly, he heard a roar of laughter.

"Was she talking about that guy who's always hanging after class, talking with the teachers?"

"Double D? That's a DUDE!"

"Hey, he's in my biology class!"

"Did she just say Kevin?"

"Oh, bahahaha. Did you just hear that? Apparently KEVin was giving some dude LOVING looks," Ell, Shade, Shane, and Kevin heard some guy say in a mock-romantic voice.

Then, some girl, Brandy, inquired, "You mean Kevin BARR?"

Meanwhile, Kevin looked down at his lap, feeling a bit low in spirits as he tried to keep a smile on his face. His smile finally fell and Ell flicked both of her medium-length braids behind her shoulders and said Kevin's name to acquire his attention. The yellow undertone in her tawny eyes were bright from the lights in the ceiling.

"Yeah," he acknowledged, ignoring the loud voices being used to contact the other humans in the room.

"Cheer up, there is NOTHING wrong with you," she said inspirationally.

Kevin Anderson was bisexual and at times he didn't feel so proud of himself because of it. Kevin threw her a feigned smile and stood up with the remainder of his lunch upon the tray in his freckle-littered hand.

"I'll be right back," he announced to his friends before he made the wrong move forward and almost caused one of the rugby players, John Wain, to lose his balance completely and fall.

His tray of food slammed against his green and grey striped shirt, damping it and exposing the chub of his belly. John steadied himself a grinned darkly at the geek with the red quiz bowl hat.

"S-sorry, I wasn't watching where I was_."

"Well, WATCH where you're going, you fucking trash," his voice was harsh and his doe eyes casting a glare to the shorter male. The room once again erupted with laughter after John lowered himself to the ginger's level and said, "Maybe you should give up on the seconds and watch your fat little gut instead," then shoved Kevin into the floor.

He stood there laughing until Ell stood, fists clenched at her sides, "Why don't you lay off? It was an accident and he APOLOGIZED."

"C'mon, man," John turned his neck, sending his words over his shoulder to the thinner and less muscular man behind him, "Let's go, he's got a GIIRL to stand up for him."

Ell gathered the taller Kevin off of the floor while Shane picked his brown rimmed glasses up from the table, slid them on his face, and excused himself from the table with an annoyed sigh to get something to clean what was Kevin's lunch from the floor.

Kevin faintly sighed. The ginger followed her lead, helping her lift himself off of the floor.

"That was weak, bro," Shade said, apathetically. It seemed as though he were trying to imply that Kevin was pathetic.

"Gee, thanks, Shade," Kevin replied to the ashen male sarcastically.

Shane returned with one of the janitors who had rolled a mop with him.

"Come on, guys; lets go. The lunch bell is about to ring, if we leave now we'll get to our spot early," Shane explained and Shade and rose from seat. When he did Shane turned and headed off towards the double doors of the cafeteria with Shade lagging not too far behind.

Ell and Kevin make sure they pick up their trays before walking in the direction of the trash can before taking off in speedy paces after their friends.

..

Bye until next time.

..


End file.
